The Passion of Chaos
by La Angell
Summary: Chaos only causes confusion, frustration, and aggravation. Yet, the passion embedded underneath, along with the chaos, causes much compressed snorts from the eyewitnesses.
1. Childish Spite

A/N: Hello Misters and Misses!! I'm back!! Since this is my second story, I guess you now have the privilege to be as criticizing and picky as you want about my story! Well get ready for my BRILLIANT AND TOTALLY ORIGINAL (I hope) fanfic... (Drum roll) "The Passion of Chaos" (Sheeshes, that sounds like some sappy love story... wait, am I writing one?)  
  
********************************************************* Hermione's POV  
  
Walking through the Great Hall while the students parted for you like Moses and the Red Sea was really quite nice. Too bad they didn't part for ME, but the person BEHIND me. Which, happened to be, Mr. Draco Malfoy himself. I found this to be quite annoying. Did they REALLY like to proclaim themselves as social misfits that were under his so-called, "superiority"?  
  
Idiots.  
  
I, unlike every other occupant in the Hall, continued walking at my leisurely pace, ignoring the fact that Malfoy was probably drawing out a dagger right now and about to stab me with it out of pure annoyance. "Granger, pick up the pace, will you?" He barked.  
  
I rolled my eyes and stopped right then and there. Hopefully he was a few feet behind me so he didn't have to bump into me. But, it's not luck was with me today. Or any day, for that matter, so I happened to feel a large amount of mass collide with me. Not enough to make me fall, but it knocked my balance off some.  
  
"Malfoy! If you're in such a damn hurry, why don't you walk AROUND me? Do you NOT see as all the walking room you were provided." I snapped as I whirled around and answered sharply.  
  
I really tried to ignore the way his light blonde hair fell casually yet gracefully over one of his steel gray eyes. Something that my hair had yet to achieve. Also, the fact that his Levi's really did their job.  
  
Hey, despite popular belief, I am still a girl, all right?  
  
"I DON'T follow other people's orders!" He snapped right back at me.  
  
Stupid bastard.  
  
I turned back around and pretended he wasn't in my presence at the least.  
  
"Hermione!!" Ron suddenly called shoving past a group of students that were still standing on the side of the hall. He looked at them strangely and then turned back to me. There was a frantic gleam in his eye that worried me.  
  
It was one of those, "OH MY GOD, HAVE YOU HEARD?", looks that I got frequently. Which, was exactly what he said.  
  
Funny.  
  
"Dumbledore is retiring!!" He gasped.  
  
I looked at him. "Right, Ron. Have you been taking your medication for that bump on your head you got from last week's quidditch game?" I reached up and lightly touched his bruise on his forehead as he winced. "I mean I WARNED you not to fly in front of that Marshall person." I muttered.  
  
Our conversation was cut short when a black haired boy came tumbling towards us through the hoards of students still packed on both sides of the walls. Yes, Malfoy was still behind us unfortunately.  
  
"HAVE YOU HEARD ABOUT DUMBLEDORE?" Harry skidded to a stop just barely missing knocking me over.  
  
"Are you telling me this boy's ridiculous tale isn't caused by a bump on his head??" I asked him in a shocked voice while at the same time raising my eyebrows. I gestured towards Ron.  
  
"Whaa..? You know what, never mind." Harry said shaking his head at us. "But, I'm guessing you already know the news seeing as Ron already got to you first."  
  
I nodded. "But I need details, for god sakes!! WHY in the bloody hell is he retiring?? And WHO is going to be replacing him?? And HOW can he do this to us when Voldemort can come back to power any time?? IS HE INSANE??" I bellowed.  
  
Someone tapped me lightly on my right shoulder. I spun around to face my sworn rival and nearly jumped in surprise. I had forgotten he was still there. He acknowledged me calmly. "Actually Granger, Voldemort, unless you aren't up to date with the news, was banished to hell by Dumbledore. Are you really THAT IGNORANT?"  
  
I refrained myself from smacking him. I settled for calling him something the spawn of Satan himself would be shocked at.  
  
"I know that! I'm just ranting! And by the way, WHY are you eavesdropping on our conversation??" I added.  
  
"I just happened to hear since you talk quite loudly." He said regarding me calmly, I think ignoring the vulgar insult. Too bad. Sometimes, arguing with Malfoy was quite fun. Especially when I won.  
  
Well the part about me speaking loudly was true. I knew I was partially yelling, but still I sighed and turned back to Harry and Ron. Surprisingly, they hadn't tried to cause him physical harm yet. Thank god. Let me tell you, another trip to detention would not do a THING for my reputation OR progress report.  
  
"He's announcing it over dinner tonight. Nobody is really supposed to know. He only told me under special circumstances." Harry said.  
  
"ANOTHER reason to show why he favors the all famous Potter." Malfoy scowled mockingly behind us. I whipped out my wand a spun around to point my nine inch cherry wood wand at the center of his chest, where I guessed his heart would be.  
  
If he even HAD one, that is. NO ONE, by any means NO ONE, insulted my friends or family.  
  
"Touché Granger, aren't we?" Malfoy smirked not the least ruffled by the fact that I was able to cast a physically harming spell. Either that or plunge my wand into his chest at any time I wanted if the first wasn't the case.  
  
Oh gods, now I KNEW I was going to be late for lunch.  
  
The hall was watching us. I could feel many eyes boring into us, expecting a huge fight. "Granger, I don't see why you have such a short temper. I think your thirty years too young to be going through menopause, so you really don't have a reason." I was about to retort back about HIM being my reason, but just then he did something astonishing. He smirked and smoothed my hair. With that, he strode away at a leisurely pace not even letting me get a word in.  
  
Not that I even could if I wanted to. Talk about being shocked to death.  
  
We stood in our absurd frozen poses. Including the ENTIRE hall. INCLUDING Professor Snape who had just entered the limits. He turned around sharply and went the opposite way back from where he just came from.  
  
Snape's POV  
  
As what would Ms. Patil would say: um... okay... ew.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" I growled at a near witness of my previous action, as I strode down the hall. Yes, I KNOW what I did. I WASN'T insane like all those students were probably thinking when I brushed Granger's hair with my fingers. I was messing with her mind, that's all. Blame me for having fun.  
  
Plus, it was somewhat of an enjoyment on my part. Granger was quite pretty in her own short-as-hell and prim way. I wasn't the Slytherin Sex God with his own title for nothing. There were REQUIREMENTS for this position. A pair of washboard abs and a sexy smile was all part of the rules. I fulfilled these requirements quite well, if I say so myself. And I'm sure at least seventy-five percent of the female population of Hogwarts agreed too.  
  
I sighed in relaxation and retreat as I approached the Slytherin dining table and flopped down in my seat. I had quidditch practice since six this morning, so I was tired down to my last nerve. Aside from that, the confrontation with Granger took a toll on me also. And what was this nonsense about Dumbledore retiring? I mean, it was downright ridiculous gossip at the least. "Draco..." I turned my head to see a willowy blonde figure call my name. It was Pansy Parkinson. She was really attractive if you ignored her malicious personality.  
  
But you really couldn't, so she was just a huge pain in the lower region despite her looks.  
  
"Pansy." I acknowledged.  
  
She swiftly tossed her hair back. "Just wanted to eat lunch with you." She gave me a conniving smile. Most guys fell for it. I didn't. Most likely because it was applied to me more than multiple times over the past years. I had experience with these kinds of things. I shrugged nonchalantly. When she started to bug me, THEN I would kick her out.  
  
"How was practice?" She asked. From the way she said it, I could tell she couldn't care less.  
  
"Not bad." I answered simply. I could see her scowl out of the corner of my eye from my lack of socializing. Hey, I didn't feel like talking to a whiny spoiled brat right now.  
  
Yes, I knew I was one ALSO. But at least I didn't whine and complain about little meaningless things that didn't go my way. Well, I think I stopped that during the middle of the second year.  
  
"Well..." She breathed gustily. "You know, the Annual Winter Ball is coming up..." She hinted oh-so obviously. Give her points for trying subtle but achieving to be most BLUNT in return. "A-huh." I said. Couldn't the girl take a hint and GO AWAY?  
  
"And I have the most GEORGOUS dress!! It's a pale pink with..." And then she went into a full description of her new gown. Even about how the seams were made and sewed to "perfection" to fit her form, in Italy. Fighting the urge to roll my eyes was very exhausting. Which is probably the reason why I suddenly pushed my plate away, interrupting her in mid-sentence about some bloody roses of some sort that were sewed at the collar or whatever hell she was rambling about.  
  
"Where are you going?? I haven't finished telling you about my dress!!!" She cried as I pushed my chair out and stood up.  
  
"Out." I mumbled. I swept myself out of the Great Hall and outside into the fall afternoon without waiting for her response. Suddenly, I heard my name being called. "Malfoy!!" I turned around, glaring at whoever had interrupted my walk. My seemingly death glare was returned by Granger herself as she came running up to meet my stride.  
  
"What do you want?? I'm busy!" I barked.  
  
"Your busy??" She scoffed. "What, talking to yourself??"  
  
I ignored her and continued walking. This time, at a much hurried pace almost jogging. I knew it would be rough for her to catch up since her strides her so much shorter than mine.  
  
The girl better not freeze me with her wand or else there would be hell to pay.  
  
"MALFOY DAMMIT STOP AND TURN AROUND FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" Something in her voice made me stop and do exactly what she said. She had that power, a controlling and dominant aura. She had her hands on her hips and was stomping at the ground quite childishly. I folded my arms and looked at her through a piece of my blonde hair. "Mudblood, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS." I yelled at her.  
  
She stomped up to me. "WILL YOU SHUT IT FOR A SECOND?? ALL I wanted to tell you was that SNAPE told me to relay a message to you that said you don't have to buy that BOOK anymore and that he's got it for you to borrow!!!" She huffed. But she wasn't done yelling at me right there. I knew I crossed the line with the mudblood remark.  
  
Christ, I kind of regretted it now.  
  
"What is your PROBLEM?? ALL YOU EVER DO IS ACT LIKE AN IMMATURE TEN YEAR OLD PRAT! YOUR GOING ON EIGHTEEN IN A FEW MONTHS AND YOU STILL CAN'T ACT LIKE AN ADULT HUMAN BEING, CAN YOU???" She cried. I was partially aware of all the students that were lounging around us starting to stare. "ALL YOU DO IS CALL ME NIEVE INSULTS THAT LAND US BACK IN DETENTION!!"  
  
I was getting REALLY mad right now at her accusations. I was NOT one to be yelled at. I suddenly became oblivious to the witnesses. I pushed her roughly back against the tree and leaned down so we were nose to nose. "Granger," I growled loudly. "Is it ALL MY FAULT??" I yelled quite loudly. "I WAS NOT THE ONE TO RESORT TO VIOLENCE." I still remembered her smacking me in the second year. Also, kicking and punching in the stomach was one of her few favorites. I told her all this. "AND HOW ABOUT WHEN YOU RETURNED ALL OF MY 'NIEVE INSULTS'?? ARE YOU SURE YOU DIDN'T START SOME OF YOUR OWN?? HOW ABOUT FERRET BOY??" By now, we were both breathing heavily from screaming so loudly.  
  
It would actually be a bit romantic with me pressing up against her and a tree and our faces so close, almost touching. That is, if it weren't for the fact that just a few seconds ago we were screaming our heads off at each other in furious anger.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger DETENTION for interrupting the students with your screaming match and TOUCHING another student!!" Professor McGonagall suddenly barked out of nowhere. I scrambled off of her and we jumped practically a foot apart as we turned to face her.  
  
"Come with me." She ordered with a serious expression on her face.  
  
"It's all your fault." Granger remarked from beside me, as we followed her in.  
  
"No it's all YOURS." I hissed low enough so the professor couldn't hear.  
  
And that was how the conversation went until we reached the exterior of Snape's office that was conveniently located right next to McGonagall's.  
  
"BLOODY HELL IT'S BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS, NOW SHUT UP ALREADY!" A roar came from inside the doorway.  
  
Now THAT shut us up.  
  
************************************************* AN: Whatcha think?? Huh, huh, huh?? Eh... (I'm hinting to review) Well, also something I wanted to point out. Shouldn't JOHNNY DEPP have played SIRIUS BLACK?? Have you seen pictures of the actor playing Sirius??? HE LOOKS LIKE MY GRANDFATHER FOR GOD SAKES. And then we would've got a movie with TWO perks!! (Tom Felton... Johnny Depp, you get the picture) Well, that's just MY opinion. And I want YOUR *points at you* opinion on my story!!! Well ciao for now! *Twirls away* 


	2. To Spoil One's Appetite

A/N: I am SO, SO, SO, SO, (etc.) SORRY that I haven't updated in so long!!! Forgive my impertinence, inconvenience, and incompetence, and please read the next chapter to my story.  
  
Plus, thank you to my reviewers on my very FIRST chapter of my second story; I will do the honors and thank my reviewers: Sweet n chilli, Dracoisahottie13, Ekleenex, Bride of Malfoy, NewSecretRose, Natyslacks, Riku's Heartless Angel, and... of course, Evil Gypsy.  
  
Now... (Drum roll) Onto the show! Hermione's POV:  
  
I got the impression that Harry and Ron seemed to be dragging themselves slower than usual beside me as we made our way to dinner. To avoid the announcement about Dumbledore's supposedly retirement?  
  
Probably.  
  
I was getting a little fed up with the whole walking-slower-than-my- grandfather-who-has-polio thing and finally grabbed their sleeves to drag them along at my own pace. "Christ, Ron, Harry, are you aware of the fact that you happen to be walking slower than I deemed possible!" Ron looked at me and stumbled for an excuse, "I happen to dislike any forms of confrontation, especially with Dumbledore."  
  
"You won't even KNOW confrontation if you make me late for dinner." I grumbled as I practically pushed them towards the entrance to the Great Hall and into the Gryffindor dining table. Suddenly, just when we had seated ourselves and rested for a second, the loud chat of the students fell into a quiet murmur as I looked up.  
  
I looked up to see Dumbledore standing up in his seat with his arms folded calmly, in the professors' raised dining area near the front of the hall. Now THAT'S what I called presence. "Thank you for your cooperation and silence. I have a greatly important announcement to make that will most definitely make an effect your daily life in a major way, so please pay attention." He announced in a somewhat dreary voice. From across me, Harry gave me an I-told-you-so look.  
  
I almost kicked the bruise on his shin he got from tripping over Dobby.  
  
There was a slight pause of anticipation just before he spoke. "I am retiring this month." He suddenly boomed across the Hall. A sudden hush fell across the students. And I mean a dead silent hush.  
  
DEAD.  
  
I seriously wasn't kidding. I would've been a bit scared if it weren't for me being just as shocked, despite Harry's previous proclamation. Shattering the silence in a more than obscene way, Lee Jordan shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK?" Quite loudly, may I add, and there were FIRST years in the room, for god sakes. But in my shocked state, I couldn't even turn around and give him a reprimanding look.  
  
"Jordan, shut up." Snape growled from beside Dumbledore. The headmaster turned to give them both a look, which seemed to shut them up, gladly. "Now," He continued. "I don't see how you would all look at me with such astonishment! Honestly, I'm very nearing over my mid-nineties..." With that, he eyed us all with one clear blue eye. The only part of him that didn't seem to show any signs of aging. "I need to retire and enjoy my golden years sometime, my students!"  
  
"Why can't you enjoy your retirement at Hogwarts?" Harry shouted out at him from his seat. McGonagall gave him a hard look, and said, "Now, don't be selfish Mr. Potter." Dumbledore, on the other hand, gave a light chuckle. "Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I have a lovely cottage in the West Hamptons, and would like to settle there with my wife, despite the amount of love and dedication I have for this school and it's students."  
  
The thought of Dumbledore having a wife never occurred to me before, but you know what they say, you learn new things every day.  
  
"Plus," He added. "Voldemort was successfully banished, so there will be no more need to protect my students, so I deem this a perfect time to retire." He smiled brightly as if he had to tell the most glorious news to tell us. Which was quite the contrary if you wanted my opinion. I was probably going to fall into some sort of cardiac arrest after this. My palms were sweating like mad with my paranoid thoughts. What if Voldemort came back? How would we get along? He was always the one who held up the school? I held my head in my hands in my headachy mess.  
  
"Now, I want to introduce a very important person. I expect you to give her your most utmost attention and show your polished manners off." Dumbledore said, breaking me out of my reveries, "I introduce, Sylvia Chasse LaRue Cheng." A young, pretty Asian woman walked made a grand, dramatic entrance in her dashingly bold attire consisting of a bright yellow trenchcoat, with black jeans, and fish shaped earrings. Her tone was light and sharp, with a meaningful undertone, associated with slight Irish brogue as she gave her greeting. I think she made quite an impression on my superficial best friends and every other male in the room as she smiled brightly.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
My God, that woman next to Dumbledore was HOT. And her accent was just as sexy. "Watch it Goyle!" I snapped as he leaned forward slightly to get a better look. He quickly shot back straight in his seat. "Hello, my name is Sylvia LaRue Cheng, but I prefer you call me Professor Rue. It's much easier, you think?" Dumbledore stepped forward to speak next. "Now, my students..." There was a slight, yet suffering pause. "THIS, will be your headmaster to be." There were collective gasps from the crowd. I, on the other hand with my Malfoy dignity and composition, only raised my eyebrows. It WAS quite surprising. She seemed young, TOO young, to uphold such an important position. And she was GIRL, for god sakes. Yes, I was a little on the sexist side.  
  
"I expect you to respect her as you respect the other professors and I. She will be touring the school and visiting some classrooms and assisting in some lessons for the next few weeks, until I reach my retiring time. Please don't be bothered by the new visitor, if there should be the case. Now, Sylvia, why don't you tell the students about yourself?" She eagerly stepped forward and started speaking with her Irish tinted accent. "Well, my name is Sylvia, as you know, and I was born in the United States, and then moved to Scotland when I was four years old. I attended the Raux and Tres School of Magic, more popularly known as Rautress?" I nodded to myself along with some other murmurs. It was one of the oldest magic schools in Scotland, or Northern Europe for that matter. The school had a very long legacy and upheld one of the strictest histories known to Wizarding Education.  
  
"Then, I graduated and went to study teaching at Mazeon's Academy." She continued, stopping for air, "And since then, I've been teaching Potions at Beauxbatons for about six years..." Snape gave her only a brief look after that statement. "But when I heard about the opening for Headmaster for Hogwarts, such a prestigious school, I knew I couldn't pass up the chance to apply. I thought that if at least if I didn't get the position, I would get a once in a lifetime chance to meet the legendary Albus Dumbledore, a man of such power and legacy." It's amazing how she said it like she truly meant it. If I had said it, I would be choking on laughter right now. There were some mumbles of appreciation from around me. Most of them coming from the Gryffindor Table.  
  
Damned Goody-Two shoes.  
  
"Why, Sylvia, I'm flattered!" The old man cried. "Well, anyways, I admired Sylvia's upbeat personality and intense knowledge of potions." Snape this time creased his eyebrows as he once again glanced at the brightly clad young woman. "And her leadership qualities are outrageous, along with all that volunteer work she has done. The next few weeks, I'll hope you notice how skilled she is at teaching, when she assists your professors in some of their classes. Does anyone have any questions?" I saw Ravenclaw, Robyn Delaine raise her hand first. The headmaster nodded towards him, "Yes Ms. Delaine?"  
  
"How come you didn't choose Professor McGonagall to replace you, since she substituted for you when you were at meetings, in previous years?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled fondly. "I'm afraid the Professor didn't want the job, when I asked her. She told me she could only fill in for me temporarily, but I recall that she also said that becoming Headmaster was much to pressuring and was content with her status right now. Any other questions?" McGonagall nodded in relevance to this.  
  
Oddly enough, there were no more hands. My guess was that they were still much too shocked.  
  
"Thank you, for your time, and..." He turned to our new headmaster-to-be, "Will you do the honors?" I could almost see her jump at the opportunity. Way to perky for my taste. She did an extravagant wave with her arms and bowls of gummy bears, lollipops, plates of brownies, and huge bowls of Jell- O appeared. "Happy eatin... oh, gods, I'm so sorry!" She smiled shyly and waved her arms once again, and the sweets disappeared, replaced with our regular plates of daily nutrition. I looked over and saw Goyle's reaction change from pure delight to trodden disappointment. Stupid pig.  
  
What can I say after that? We dug in.  
  
Sylvia's POV  
  
I could feel the jealous eyes of the Potions Master boring into my back. Not to mention, his compressed smirk after my blooper with dinner, if that's what you want to call it. "How are you Professor Snape?" I asked politely holding out my hand, as I turned to the chair to my left. I could feel my eyes sparkling with laughter, for his serious, almost stone-faced expression. He could use a little loosening up, a hair washing... hmm... maybe a nice black sweater...  
  
"Fine, and you?" His tone was dragging, almost monotone-like from memorizing this line over and over again.  
  
Honestly, I had to take this man disco dancing one day.  
  
"Delightful." And that seemed all the response he needed as he turned back to his dinner. I almost rolled my eyes in a very unprofessional way, but restrained myself and resolved to observe the students. There was this one, blonde-haired boy that stood out in the Slytherin table. For his cold, yet shockingly attractive features, possibly, but it's not like I would ever think about snogging the poor boy! I was only being open-minded. "Professor, who's that?" I asked Professor Snape again, since unfortunately, Dumbledore who was on my right seemed to be preoccupied with conversing with the Transfiguration Professor.  
  
A slight smile flitted on his lips. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Would you mind telling me a little about him?"  
  
"Quidditch captain, prefect, top of his Potions class aside from Hermione Granger, son of Lucius Malfoy." He answered simply.  
  
I nodded mostly to myself and glanced over to the Gryffindor table. "And I take it that's Hermione Granger?" I asked him. He nodded towards a pretty girl with deep brown ringlets. I noticed Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley sitting next to her. All you needed to do was read the Daily Prophet from time to time to know who they were.  
  
"So, how is Hogwarts set up? I mean, like dinner ceremonies and classes and everything. Because it must be very different here than at Beauxbatons."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really wouldn't be able to explain very well. You should get the Headmaster to help you." He answered.  
  
Oh Jesus Christ, just my luck to be seated next to some old fag who won't even make an effort to keep up his half of a conversation. Scratch the disco dancing, possibly some, maybe fifty, shots of tequilas and then MAYBE we would get some signs of life.  
  
A/N: Once again, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, (et cetera) sorry about how long it took me to update! Hands out cookies as a piece offering 


	3. Departing with a Yellow Taxi

I am tremendously sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I'm such a lazy bum, oh well, no sense rambling when a chapter is about to unfold!  
  
Ah, yes, and thanks to: Dracoisahottie13, Bride of Malfoy, Parody-of-an- Angel, Luna Gypsy, Riku's Heartless Angel, Midnightdreaming, NewSecretRose, and Arien Avathar.  
  
Curtain Opens TA DA! Hermione's POV  
  
The past few weeks flew by in a blur. I barely noticed the new headmistress when she surveyed our classes. You could only pinpoint her in the halls when her bright robes stood out among the Hogwarts students' traditional robes of black. And then suddenly, before I could even realize it, it was the dinner of Dumbledore's goodbye speech. Everyone was there. And I mean EVERYONE. Parents of the students, to people of the Ministry who couldn't believe until they actually saw for themselves that Dumbledore was... RETIRING.  
  
I couldn't believe it myself, to tell you the truth. Despite Dumbledore's truth of words that Voldemort had indeed been banished, or that he WAS growing very old even in today's standards, I was still shocked that he thought this was a perfect time to retire. If I had an ounce less respect, I would've thought the man was absolutely mad. And you think I was taking it the wrong way? Harry, who was seated opposite of my on the dining table looked as if he needed a tranquilizer shot. I would've gladly gave him one if it was legal, since he just WOULDN'T SHUT UP about the whole ordeal.  
  
"Harry, dear..." Ginny sighed from beside him. "Would you shut up? It's no use rambling about it when you know it won't go away. Just accept it in stride and let it eventually pass and get on with your life. It's not a life or death situation, Christ!"  
  
My thoughts exactly.  
  
He gave her a dirty look, but shut up nonetheless. Now that he had stopped talking like some Energizer Bunny with no off button, I now realized how quiet the hall actually was. Only a few students were speaking, but in hushed, low voices. The adults gathered around the sides of the room were the ones who made up most of the noise, whispering to each other about how they had to take time off and miss a spa appointment to attend this meeting, if any of it were true, anyhow.  
  
Well at least that's what Della Parkinson, Pansy's mother was chatting endlessly about behind me. "Oh, Della darling! How dreadfully awful! At least my schedule was semi-clear..." And that scratchy voice belonged none other than to Narcissa Malfoy, dear lord spare me, who was also behind me.  
  
Thank god when Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands to silence them all. "Now, thank you for taking time off to attend this very important meeting with all of us. I want to welcome all the parents, and the Ministry workers. Now, I'll get to the point. I AM retiring..." Simultaneous gasps filled the hall. This time, not by students, but by the adults themselves. "Yes, yes, well... I wanted to inform you..."  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I honestly don't know who the hell was listening to the goddamned speech. I honestly don't think any sane person cared. Well at least I didn't. Although, I didn't fail to notice when Dumbledore introduced the new headmistress to us once again, and when he raised a toast to his soon-to-be relaxing retirement years. I raised my cup halfheartedly, from my laziness. I finally realized that his speech was over when the plates of food appeared and the man stopped talking, thank god, I was about to drop dead from boredom. I ate dinner in silence, as the parents exited into the quidditch field outside for refreshments, since the Great Hall itself was too small.  
  
I waved off Crabbe's tries to start a conversation, and eventually he stopped talking. Then on, I only heard dirty comments about Professor Rue from a seventh year boy, Marc, and the captain of Slytherin Quidditch team. Snide giggles were also heard from Pansy and them as they glowed in pleasure over Dumbledore's soon absence. My ears eventually blended all the noise together making one low buzz, as my eyes, with a mind of themselves, roamed the hall in search of something interesting.  
  
I suddenly settled for looking at Hermione Granger. She was looking especially attractive this evening, wearing a wrap skirt with a white t- shirt, since we didn't have to wear our black robes because it was a special occasion. She suddenly looked up, feeling my gray eyes on her.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
You know that feeling you get when your being watched? That's how I felt then, and I looked up meeting Malfoy's steely gray eyes. Our eyes locked for about a second at the most but I was captivated by the intensity of his gaze. He gave me a smug smirk and then looked down at his food, as if he had caught ME looking at him rather than HIM being the one staring at me.  
  
He was one infuriating prat.  
  
After that little encounter, dinner passed by in a blur, and soon I was back out in the hallway walking back to my sleeping quarters. That's when it hit me. Dumnbledore was leaving TOMORROW. After that thought, I practically stumbled into the common room and slumped on the couch. But since a certain two people were already seated on it, my head was on Seamus' lap, while my feet were propped haphazardly on Dean's. "Rough day, eh, m'dear?" Dean chuckled as I shifted position to acquire a more comfortable stance. "Dumbledore's going to be gone tomorrow. GONE." I muttered, throwing my hands wide dramatically, and narrowly missing hitting Seamus in the face.  
  
"Calm down, Hermione. It's not the end of the world, you should've listened to Gin reprimand her brother about being depressed and giving a bad example to the first-years." Seamus said. I laughed slightly. "Plus, it's not like we're never going to see him again. Weren't you paying attention when he said he's going to pay us a visit this Christmas?" Dean added as he gave me a funny look when I shook my head. After more comforting words from the two of them, since my best friends couldn't be counted on seeing they were probably moping around in the kitchen with a snack at hand, I climbed the staircase up to the girl's dormitories and fell right to bed in my clothes from exhaustion.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
I was sniffling as we stood around the front entrance to the castle to bid Dumbledore our final goodbyes. Can you believe it? I certainly couldn't, but it was true. Dumbledore had been like a father to us, and now he was gone. Away. Forever... Or at least until Christmas. I voiced my opinion to Ginny.  
  
"You're being too dramatic. You almost remind me of Harry and Ron." I gave her a pointed look.  
  
"But you're crying yourself!" I said defensively. She gave me a cheeky grin through the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "But, I'm not the one exclaiming like it's the end of the world, making people stare at us." A low voice that belonged to Malfoy intruded behind us. "Listen to the girl, Granger. It's quite embarrassing if you would look up and see." I did actually look up, and several people WERE staring. I whipped around angrily. "And aren't YOU happy that Dumbledore's retiring." I accused, pointing my finger at his chest.  
  
"Honestly? Yes. It's time for a change around here. It was getting too old and stale, but I suppose you like it this way... seeing as though you have the personality that matches." Purposely provoking me seemed like his very goal in life. I stood up on my very tiptoes and hissed in his ear. "I hate you." He smiled faintly at me. "I wouldn't have it any other way, love." I gave him a look that clearly said,  
  
"Well then, thank god." I answered smiling at him.  
  
Dumbledore's booming voice gave me a start as I wheeled around to face the front.  
  
"Well..." He announced over the slight din of the students. "I guess... this is goodbye for now. But remember, the light is always near, as I, and look forward to the future. I expect grand things from all of you in the years to come." He started to leave, but then suddenly turned back around. "Oh, yes! And see you this Christmas!" Then he was gone, in his little traditional muggle yellow taxi, off to the West Hamptons or wherever hell he said his summerhouse was.  
  
No amount of previous warning could've prepared me for the changes that were about to occur. 


	4. Entering His Lair

A/N: I'm dreadfully sorry my dear reviewers that my previous chapter was a bit boring, ahh... but thanks for reviewing anyways... All reviewers will now receive Cheerios dunked in blue food coloring.  
  
Alrighty, time to get on with it!  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
New classes were added when the new headmistress took her crown and settled in her throne. And I don't mean average classes, like maybe the advanced study of Transfiguration. No... it meant art, music, the study of latin and origins of spells, the advanced courses of Math and English, and home studies. Not that I minded, because although we now had slightly extended days, we no longer had double potions or double of any other subject in one day. And I did quite enjoy these new classes. Even Ron and Harry commented one day that the art class they just recently took was actually, could you believe it that they were capable of this word in association with the word "class", fun?  
  
I was heading at the moment, to one of the new classes, The Study of Latin and Origins of Spells, which we had to share with the Slytherins, unfortunately. It was the last class of the day, however. I walked through an unfamiliar hallway in order to reach a deserted classroom in the East Wing, in which the class was being held. I took my usual seat beside Ron in the midsection of the classroom. "What do you think she'll start us off with?" He asked me, wonderingly. I shrugged. The new professor along with her headmaster duties, was going to be teaching, so I had no idea what to expect. "She's probably going to start explaining how Latin came about or something." I guessed, although I had heard it all before. I didn't read almost half the library for nothing, if you must know.  
  
Just before the classroom doors closed to signal the beginning of class, Draco Malfoy rushed in, in all his splendor.  
  
Or at least that's what Lavender and Pavarti were whispering about behind me.  
  
And, as if fate was my worst enemy, the only available seat was next to me. WHY THE HELL DID FINNIGAN HAVE TO SKIP A SEAT, GODAMMIT?  
  
Malfoy lazily sauntered his way over to the empty seat and gracefully half slid down his seat, legs crossed at the ankles, and arms crossed. I only stared because his robe opened a bit, revealing a very tight t-shirt that rightfully accented his toned chest. A slight naughty smirk flitted across his lips, making his eyes twinkle with subtle amusement. "Something catch your attention, Granger?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. I'd hate for you to be misguided, and still ludicrously proud."  
  
"Granger, if you're going to stare at my chest, at least admit it."  
  
"I have an urge to smack you."  
  
A voice interrupted us. "Ms. Granger, if you're going to smack anyone, do it outside AFTER my class. And Mr. MALFOY, if your going to imply anyone was looking at your chest for reasons I cannot fathom, once again do it OUTSIDE where I won't HEAR." Professor Rue raised her eyebrows to suggest. "Or MAYBE, in Professor Snape's class, I'm sure him and his sick humor finds much comedy in this." There was slight snide giggles from a few Gryffindors. When we all shut up, she nodded and smiled amusedly. "There, thank you. Why don't we just dive right into the lesson?" She gave us all a huge grin.  
  
I had no idea whether to hate her for reprimanding us in front of the whole class, or acting like she had way too much coffee this morning.  
  
I tried to ignore my own embarrassment and the reddening inflammation of my cheeks as I hurriedly got out a piece of parchment paper and a quill to take notes. "Latin," She started, "is the basis of all the romance languages. Or, in other words, the languages French, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, and even English was deprived from Latin." As she said this, she conjured up a huge orange that possibly looked like it was on steroids, a marker, and a huge knife. "Latin was originally spoken by the Roman Empire."  
  
She indicated to the orange as she wrote the words Roman Empire on it, and placed it on her desk. "But in the 5th century, the decline of the Roman Empire started. So, the relations among such different countries broke down."  
  
Suddenly she whacked the orange straight down with the knife. I jerked a bit backwards in a protective stance. Even Malfoy, with all his self- control, twitched a bit. The orange, magically divided into five equal pieces, and at the same time, the names of the five romance languages appeared on the pieces. "Then, diversity tendencies inside the Empire increased and Latin lost the unity that they primarily had before, as you can see. This would be the origin of the future Romance languages. Despite the way you saw my makeshift empire fall apart instantly, the process actually took many centuries before the other languages began to develop."  
  
We were all in shock of her hands-on teaching methods that we didn't even bother to take notes. Including me. Even when she reminded us at the end. She waved her wand and all the materials disappeared. "And now, we will get on with how spells came about." She paused. "Who's heard of Ferdinand L'Ambaggio?" The name struck a chord in my brain, but other than that, I couldn't think of anything else besides his name, which really irked me.  
  
"No one?" She asked when she saw no hands shoot up. Strangely, Malfoy's hand was the only one that slid up after a moment in his usual lazy air. He was never one to volunteer in classes. "Mr. Malfoy!" She cried, delightedly. "Tell us!" He smirked and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "He was," He paused for effect. "The creator of the Lumos spell, one of the first ever discovered spells, and one that later became the basis for all other light spells." He gave me a smug smile. I really wanted to mutilate his face now with twisting motions. And that was how the class finished off. I, steaming, and Malfoy gloating about his temporary success.  
  
When the class ended, Malfoy stepped outside and started to saunter lazily back to his dormitory in his usual fashion. I caught up to him and angrily stopped him by standing in front of him and placing my hands on my hips. "Who the HELL do you think you are?" I cried madly, attracting some attention from fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, SECOND top of most of my classes, captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, AND the sexiest seventh year in this school." He folded his arms. "Would you like me to list more?"  
  
I angrily grit my teeth, and looked up at him. He WAS really, really, good looking. But I figured that's not the point at the moment. "You KNOW what I mean!"  
  
He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up slightly. For some reason, it sent trills up my spine to think of smoothing it back down. I most likely concluded it was the hormones and nothing else. "Your telling me, I have no right to answer questions that you don't know the answer to?" He gave me a look. "For your benefit? I think not." With saying that, he started walking again, quicker.  
  
I had to jog a bit to keep up with his pace. "NO, that's not what I'm SAYING. My POINT is that you have no right to be so ARROGANT about it!" He suddenly stopped and spun around to grab my wrist. "Arrogant." He used the word lightly as if it were a joke. "You're joking. Why would you care, first of all? Don't these things just brush off you? Why do you care what I say or do? Do my opinions actually MATTER to you?" He suddenly paused, then smiled amusedly. "I didn't know you... CARED." He breathed the last word, teasingly, and enticingly.  
  
He walked away. Just like that.  
  
OH NO, HE DIDN'T! THE LAST WORD WAS MINE!  
  
I ran up to him, and walked with him, shouting insults along the way. "Stupid prat... CARE? WHY WOULD I CARE?" All the while he was silent. While I, on the other hand, was unaware of where we were walking and only concentrated on shouting at him. I was so involved, I didn't even realize when he whispered the Slytherin password, which I could've heard and used to my own advantage, (stupid me) and entered the Slytherin common room and walked into his dorm. I only stopped yelling when we stopped walking. I suddenly smelled a faint trace of cologne and aftershave. Awkwardly, I sensed a strewn boxer on the floor a few feel away. Malfoy comfortably lay down on his green-sheeted bed, as if having me in the room was a daily happening. He suddenly spoke into the shocked silence.  
  
"If you didn't care, pray tell, WHY did you follow me into my room?"  
  
Damn, I couldn't even speak, much less think of a snappy comment. Then it dawned on me. I was stuck in Malfoy's room. Of all people, MALFOY. Ew.  
  
Oh, shitters.  
  
A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW, THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT. But I promise, SWEAR TO GOD, CROSS MY HEART, that the next one will be longer. And it'll have more OOMPH! 


	5. The Effects of Orange Juice

A/N: I know, I know! I'm being lazy and not naming reviewers but spare me some pity. I'm stuck in one of those moods. All right, I'll name them in the next chapter. Anyone who reviews, gets the one sock that was lost in my dryer. That should definitely tempt you.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
She was staring. I could sense it, despite the fact that I was staring lazily at some point past her face. "You like my new shirt?" I asked seriously, still sensing she was staring at that certain spot. "It's a bit tight..." She led off. Her head suddenly snapped up. "But that's besides the point! What I really want to ask you is, why didn't you warn me that we were entering your HELL DAMNED BEDROOM??" She shouted.  
  
"My, my, Granger love, are we in a bad mood?" I laced my hands calmly on top of my chest, and I could see her eyes traveling back downward.  
  
Her eyes flashed back up. "Are you THAT CRUEL?" There was an obvious pause. For such a smart little witch, she asked the stupidest questions. I told her that.  
  
"I'M LEAVING!" She huffed and stomped towards the door. What she didn't know was that I locked it. For reasons because I liked having such a pretty girl right in my dormitory at my advantage. I swiftly got off the bed in silent grace and crept towards her. I watched with interest as she realized the door was locked, and whipped her wand out to try unlocking curses that no doubt failed because I had used a charm that was more advanced then the poor girl would ever realize, while STILL muttering obscenities at the same time. What a wondrous mind, that one.  
  
I silently walked up to her and placed my two arms beside her head on the surface of the door, trapping her in my untouching embrace. She froze realizing my presence and turned around slowly, to see my face almost on top of hers. She was quite attractive when she got that flustered and cornered look on her face. It was all physical attraction.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
What was he trying to do, scare me out of my mind? I jumped a bit, in obvious shock, and swore. I was doing a lot of that these days, swearing. But this was not the time to ponder that topic right now. Instead, I was trying to not concentrate on Malfoy's lips, which were only inches away from mine. I tried to avert my eyes, only to land on his dark, mysterious gray eyes. I sniffed a bit, trying to stray my attention from his eyes. "Al- alright there, perhaps you could take, possibly a, erm... s-step back and, um..." I stammered like an idiot. C'mon, spare me some compassion. I couldn't help it if his eyes were being so seductive. I unconsciously flicked my tongue across my lips, in my nervousness. His gaze suddenly turned to my lips and leaned in even closer. I could feel his breath on my mouth, steamy, hot... And then, my eyes closed.  
  
For once, thank god for Zambini. The door suddenly jerked open and I was roughly pushed against Malfoy, who was then pressed against the opposite wall. Zambini closed the door slowly and gave a little snort when he saw us. I must admit that our position didn't look very good at the moment.  
  
"Malfoy, at least take your little rendezvous' somewhere more private?" He paused and smirked, gazing curiously how my hands were now pressed up against Malfoy's chest, who was pressed up against the wall, as a result of the little push of the door. His eyes flitted to Malfoy's darkening face. "And here I always thought YOU were the dominant one."  
  
Malfoy's POV  
  
"Shit, stupid fuckin' bastard." I muttered. I had forgot that the spell only locked one side of the door, while the other side was free to anyone by merely pushing it. Granger glanced up at me in surprise. I was acutely aware of her hands resting on my chest, and then suddenly she pulled them away as if I had burned her.  
  
After a moment of recollecting ourselves, she suddenly took a bold step forward and pointed her index finger at both of us. "If ANY of you two repeat ANYTHING about what just happened, I will personally come to your beds while you both are sleeping and severe your head with a knife that I'm sure a kind house elf will lend me. Then, I'll stick them on metal poles and display them on the Quidditch Pitch for all to see. Your bodies will be cut into multiple pieces and cooked in stew to be fed to the rest of the Slytherins. Thank you, and have a GOOD NIGHT." She briskly walked out the door, hair flying behind her.  
  
Feisty, eh? This was going to be fun.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
I was sitting at the Slytherin table eating breakfast when I caught Granger's eye. She was giving me an angered look, as if I had been the only one who caused the whole mess.  
  
All right, I did.  
  
She was looking very ravishable at the moment, with the exception of being a bit pale. She glanced back down as Potter said something to her. I had an urge to go over there and talk to her. "Could you possibly be any more apparent, Malfoy?" Zambini was chuckling in my ear.  
  
I folded my arms and leaned back in the chair. "I don't like her. I only like the fact that she's a challenge."  
  
"Really, then." He said in humorous disbelief. "Maybe I'll go and pick her up myself, if that's the case."  
  
Of all the Slytherins, Zambini was the one who I really put up with. But at the moment, I felt a sudden surge of suppressed rage towards him. "SHE'S NOT AN OBJECT TO JUST BE TALKED ABOUT LIGHTLY AND JUST 'PICKED UP'!"I shouted, getting the attention of the whole Slytherin table, and most of those damned nosy Hufflepuffs who seemed to be incapable of minding their own businesses. Even some of the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors looked over, including the famous trio. The hall got quieter, yet Zambini looked unfazed. "Calm down, Malfoy. It was a JOKE." His voice echoed, covering some voices that were still involved in their conversations. I sighed distractedly and ran my hands through my hair.  
  
"It wasn't funny." My voice carried a kind of tired, defeated air to it that I normally didn't show.  
  
After a moment of complete silence, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Danté, smacked his hands on the table, and got up with annoyance. "Damn it PEOPLE, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESSES!" He yelled at the tables, causing people to hush even more.  
  
There was a cross between a cough and a snort that came from the teacher's raised platform. "Thank you Mr. Vilas, I'm sure your comment was very, erm... assertive." Professor Rue was giving him a one of those, I-know-I-shouldn't- smile-but-really-these-students-are-hilarious-I-wonder-if-I-was-like-that- when-I-was-one-of-those-hormones-a-ragin'-teenagers, looks. Much contrast compared to the other professors who were eyeing him with much distaste. She turned to the student body. "You heard him, go on, mind your own business." Eventually, the familiar clatter slowly increased, and Zambini turned to talk to me. "You really like her, don't you?"  
  
I glared at him. "Hell no, I don't even know her. We didn't even kiss, before you interrupted. And anyways, why should she be different from any other girl that I liked? Except for the fact that she's a bit more of a pain in the ass, but really, no difference in attraction."  
  
"And the whole getting defensive thing?" He asked curiously. I paused before answering, my eyes shifting to the girl with a mop of tumbling chestnut brown curls, who was now staring at me with her cautious gold- flecked eyes. I looked back at him.  
  
"An involuntary impulse. I happen to be controlling and defensive." I said simply, ignoring the back of my mind.  
  
"Right Malfoy, right."  
  
I hurriedly finished my breakfast and walked out annoyed and frustrated. I had no classes since it was Saturday, so I stepped outside and walked briskly to the nearest tree and slid down on it. It must've been only five minutes, when Granger came tumbling out the door I just came through and stomped towards me. Her eyes were narrowed in slits, and she was glancing back nervously every five seconds as if she was afraid of one of her good ol' Gryffindor pals was going to see her talking to a forbidden Slytherin. Right, like the prudes would dare come out in this drizzly, gray weather.  
  
"We have to talk about last night, or else I'll have it on my conscience forever." She scowled.  
  
"I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Malfoy, if you think everything has to go according to your mood, you're mistaken. " She reached down and jerked me up by my arm. I stood up and brushed myself off, glaring at her. "We're talking NOW. C'mon!" She grabbed my arms and dragged me off somewhere farther into a patch of trees. When we stopped, she let go and explained, "So people don't see us."  
  
"Afraid of ruining your reputation by having Potter and the redhead spot you with me?" I asked snidely.  
  
"Exactly." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
She sighed. "Anyways, what you did that night was uncalled for, and, just, really... UNEEDED. MALFOY, I'M NOT ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR ONE TEMPORARY AMUSEMENTS!!" Her temper seemed to get the best of her as she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.  
  
"Temporary amusements." I regarded the term carefully. "What an imaginative use of your vocabulary." She looked so terribly inviting at the moment, with her eyes sparkling with something I couldn't place, and her hair slightly damp, making it curl in waves around her face. I couldn't resist as I slowly slid my knuckles down the side of her face, and I watched her breathe in carefully, slowly, as if she was trying to gain some self- control.  
  
I had that effect on people.  
  
After a moment of complete silence, she slowly pushed my hand away, and ran a hand through her hair, closing her eyes. "The POINT is," She continued, "that I don't need this information to be spread around."  
  
"I think you gave us the idea last night." I smirked remembering her threat to cook us into stew.  
  
She ignored my comment. "I know, but I don't think you quite got the message yet. Please, the only favor that I will ever ask you in MY LIFE is to don't repeat anything that ever happened last night. Not to brag to your... eh, friends." She pronounced her words very carefully, pausing at the end, as if my friends were really inhuman or something. "That's all I ask. Please. I will never bother you again; make threats, do you bodily harm, nothing. JUST, don't tell anybody. I'm actually begging you, Malfoy. Work with me here."  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I watched him suspiciously and hopefully as he sighed and rubbed his hand on his forehead. I took this pause into my own advantage to study him at the moment. Since it was Saturday, we were allowed to dress in normal clothing, so I couldn't help but notice his jeans were quite tight on his... butt, and he seemed to have a really nice one. I started to cough madly to distract myself and rid of my disgusting thoughts of a certain Slytherin. This caused him to break his train of thought and look up.  
  
He shook his head. "Whatever hell... yea, just... just go back to your Gryffindor friends and leave me the hell alone." I was so shocked at his answer and the fact that he actually went along with me that I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him as I hard as I could. Intense relief and happiness makes you insane and misguided like that. And yet I couldn't help thinking the hug felt really nice.  
  
After a moment, he hugged me back. YES, HE DID. For reasons, I cannot fathom, but he hugged me back nonetheless. And he smelled really nice. Spicy, mysterious, boyish, but nice. His body was so warm, compared to the cold surrounding weather. But his T-shirt was so soft so I took advantage of the moment and rested my head on his chest. I felt his cheek rest on top of my head perfectly.  
  
It felt all serene and perfect; perhaps I was delirious, therefore making me irrational.  
  
Oh lord, maybe the house elves spiked the orange juice. 


	6. Rallison the Keeper

A/N: Thanks to Riku's Heartless Angel, Pigwidgeon188, Dracoisahottie13, Luna Gypsy, and AlanPatty07.  
  
Really, you know the drill. You listen to my bribes for reviews (It usually varies between a sock and a cookie) and then you possibly review.

Hermione's POV

There was a time, in pre-school I suppose, when there was no actual boundaries between males and females. It was the glorious time when I could actually play with a male Slytherin to-be and boss him around. Of course, then the males grew really, really tall. And big. And then that was when all that "put the blocks over there!" evaporated, when they started to smirk DOWN upon me. Ah... I still remember the days when we never had extreme thoughts about using revolvers on certain people.  
  
On another point, most of them aren't as playful anymore, and they interpret every little thing, like a smile, into something much more. Although, I can't blame Malfoy for thinking my feelings for him were much more, because that hug yesterday was not exactly a friendly hug. And even if it were, we weren't quite on the brink of talking civilly to each other yet. As a matter of fact, I don't think anybody was at that point. Talking civilly comes after sex, and usually girls never get past the former.  
  
Christ, I was talking in technicalities about Malfoy's love life.  
  
I shook my head to clear my avid thoughts. Thinking about him would not help. I started to reach for my phone to call Ginny. Electronic objects were not allowed in Hogwarts, until Headmaster Rue changed the whole code around. She believed that "students have the right to communicate, therefore taking away their means of communication is unjust." And can you believe it, but then she gave us all cell phones. Well not actually cell phones, more like magical cell phones that were the size of your fingernail and attached to your ear. To activate them, you had to press a certain body part, for example your knee, to activate the dial tone. Then you would say the name of the person you want to call out loud, and immediately, your call is transmitted to the receiver of the call.  
  
All very high tech and CIA-ish, if you ask me. But it comes in handy every once in a while. Although it does look quite strange to an outsider if you see what looks like some students mumbling to themselves about their new shoes or something or something like that. Like when I was walking through the halls today to breakfast, this second-year starts shrieking about how her grandmother was going insane. But, of course, it makes her look like SHE'S insane going off shrieking to random people about it. And also, might I mention, some of the perverted upper years chose to press their genitals, which, um... causes either some intense giggling or staring. Really, but you don't need to know that.  
  
I pressed my elbow, an action very inconspicuous when you were folding your arms. "Ginny." I waited anxiously for her to pick up.  
  
Her voice echoed back almost immediately. "Hello?"  
  
"Ginny!!" I cried, relieved.  
  
"Hermione, what happened? You sound a bit agitated."  
  
"Are you busy?" I was tapping my foot, an annoying habit when I got impatient.  
  
"No, actually I'm over at the pitch with Ronnie," There was a "don't call me that!" in the background. "And I was just heading back now. He just needed me to throw him a few balls to practice." She answered after she shushed him.  
  
I grinned slightly. "Can we meet for a late lunch?"  
  
"Sure, is Hogsmeade, okay? It's a weekend. I can be there in twenty minutes tops. How about the new place that opened up on the corner? I forget the name."  
  
"Yes! Perfect, I'll meet you there in twenty minutes." I disconnected the call, and hopped about the dormitory looking for something to wear, eventually settling for just sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a pair of slippers. I grabbed my wallet and walked out the door. It was very common on weekend to see students dressed in their pajamas walking around, and in and out of the Hogsmeade cafés or shops. The air that hit my cheeks was refreshingly cool, but not so cold as yesterday when it was drizzling. The sun that peeked out slightly behind the clouds was pleasant and warm enough. I walked briskly to my destination, finally entering the cobblestone streets and swarms of students lounging lazily on benches.  
  
I walked a few stores over to find the new brunch place, and settled in one of their outdoor tables, waiting for my friend. Five minutes later, Ginny arrived sweaty and a bit disheveled, looking like she only dressed for the sake of being civilized. She gestured a waiter over, and we ordered a salad for me, and a cappuccino for her. After he left, she gave me one of her wide, blue-eyed looks. "What's so URGENT that you called me about?"  
  
I looked around cautiously first, to see if anyone was eavesdropping. I leaned in close to her, and whispered through gritted teeth, "I hugged MALFOY, yesterday. And it wasn't even the other way around!"  
  
"It's not that bad, he's really, um... what's-the-word," She made imaginary circles in the air and looked up at the umbrella over our table. "Hot." She gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I'm a bit out of it since Ronnie almost hit my nose with his broomstick when he TRIED to smack the ball back." She touched her nose, as if to convince herself it was still there. "Anyways, how was it?" She raised her eyebrows out of mild curiosity, not displaying the pity or excess of condolences I expected.  
  
And WANTED.  
  
The waiter arrived at the most inconvenient time and placed our order on the table. When he left, I sighed and started to munch gloomily on a tomato. "It was fine. But I really don't think it was all my fault because he hugged back too." Ginny, who was busy sipping her latte, started choking and sputtering. After a moment, her coughs subsided and she put her drink down and leaned towards me, almost nose to nose. "HE HUGGED BACK? HE NEVER HUGS BACK. DRA—"I clamped a hand over her mouth and looked around nervously, aware of the stares we were getting from Ginny's outburst. I shushed her.  
  
She slowly leaned back into her seat and stared at me. "So, what did it feel like?"  
  
"To be honest, disgus—"I got interrupted by her menacing glare.  
  
"There is a reason why we say TO BE HONEST." Her look turned meaningful.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine. It was okay."  
  
"So that means you liked it." She seemed to think my words were codes in need of unscrambling. "But describe it. DETAILS, WOMAN."  
  
I coughed and started speaking in a tone so low it was almost impossible for myself to hear. Amazingly, she seemed to pick out every word. "It was... warm..."  
  
"A Slytherin is capable of being warm?" She smirked, but at my look for her interruption, she wrinkled her nose. "Sorry, go on. It's the nose thing that's messing with my mind."  
  
"I liked it."  
  
"A lot, I presume, from the way your acting." She said. I shrugged and started picking at my lettuce.  
  
"I need to get my mind off him somehow, and that's where you come in. I have no ideas whatsoever. I have tried READING, but that actually doesn't work."  
  
She clicked her tongue against the top of her mouth. "Of course that doesn't work! Reading about the Pythagorean Formula, or whatever you like to read, will just make your mind wander even more!"  
  
There was a silence where she sat there pondering for a moment when she suddenly looked up; it was one of her looks that made people actually think that her hair was redder than usual and flying wildly around her head as if they had a mind of their own, while her blue eyes suddenly had much more clarity making it look like she had just figured out how to decode DNA. "BUT, What YOU need is someone to distract you."  
  
"Someone." I echoed.  
  
"Yes, like a new boyfriend. Ron and Harry won't do you any good of course. Because they're just too much like... THEMSELVES." She shook her head and sat there in the folds of her currently building ideas. "I can set you up with someone... you ARE very pretty." She pulled one of my curls, making them bounce, but before I could protest, she was already off running away with her thoughts.  
  
"There's Parvati's brother, Payton, but he's already out of school, and learning about time traveling spells, or some other similar thing. OR, maybe the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, he DOES have nicely toned abs, but of course, he's a HUFFLEPUFF, so he must be even DIMMER than Trelawney." She rolled her eyes to herself. "The boy has to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, right?" Without waiting for an answer, she answered it herself." Of course though, you wouldn't want some idiot, or a male-bitch, am I right?" I snorted a bit while she continued. "Let's see, let's see..." There was a second pause when I tried to speak, but she took it up. "OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF IT BEFORE?"  
  
"Well that took approximately two minutes." I said as I gave an apologetic look at the people sitting at the surrounding tables, who were probably getting annoyed at Ginny's random outbursts.  
  
She ignored me and shrieked, "JESSE RALLISON!"  
  
"Rallison?" I raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"I don't know if you heard of him, but he's the keeper for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. And he's really good, as a matter of fact. Not like RON and his broomstick." She said with a scowl, once again touching her nose. "He's GEORGOUS," She continued, "But there's one problem, he's a sixth year, a year younger than you. I don't know if that's a problem for you though, but he's as tall as Malfoy, so..."  
  
She finally paused waiting for my reaction. I gave her an incredulous look. "I don't want to be SET UP!" I cried.  
  
"Oh, come on! Just a trial run, it won't hurt. Just get to know him!"  
  
I didn't even consider it before I shook my head.  
  
"You're telling me your not willing to make a new friend."  
  
"Friend? That's it?" I eyed her skeptically.  
  
"Unless your willing to make it something more, than yes."  
  
I changed the subject for a moment. "How do you know him?" I asked suspiciously. I secretly hoped Ginny was making machine guns, and he bought one, therefore giving me an excuse to get out of this.  
  
"He's my partner for Potions." She explained. Damn.  
  
After a pause without my response she said, "PLEASE Hermione, just once!"  
  
"I don't know..." I led off.  
  
"It's not like I'm asking you to have sex with him! Just talk, and if it doesn't work out and he happens to annoy the hell out of you, then leave! It's so simple!" She was getting all worked up over this, I could see.  
  
After a few more minutes of her begging, I finally just gave in and threw up my hands in response. "OKAY, OKAY! Jesus!"  
  
She grinned and rushed me to finish eating so we could meet him.  
  
This was the last time I was ever eating lunch with her.  
  
As we walked back to Hogwarts along the path, she checked her watch and noted, "He's probably at the pitch now, since I asked him to help Ron out with his blocking skills." After a few more minutes of wondering what I got myself into, and Ginny talking about something unheard under the turmoil of my thoughts, we arrived. The only reason I noticed this was because Ginny stuck two fingers into her mouth and whistled, shaking the ground.  
  
At least that's how it felt like to me.  
  
I turned to her, eyeing her cautiously. "Where did you learn to do THAT?"  
  
She shook her head at me and smiled. "Trust me, when you live in a household of over five boys, you learn these things." Suddenly, two spots of color grew increasingly closer, and eventually close enough so I could make out their shapes. A second later, both males landed, one with amazing grace, and the other stumbling slightly into me before I could make out what the other one looked like.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny chided, pulling him up.  
  
I sighed at my friend's clumsiness, unaware of the second person, as I brushed the red hair out of his eyes in habit. "Honestly, I just slipped." He defended himself, messing his own hair back up, contradicting my own work. "I unmounted my broom perfectly FINE all the other times since I started playing the game."  
  
Ginny sighed dramatically and suddenly turned towards the next person, making me suddenly realize his presence after that little dilemma concerning Ron. He was tall, not quite as tall as Ron, but definitely taller than me. Of course, I think every male who was a fourth year and up was taller than me. I took the opportunity to study him. He was actually as good-looking as Ginny gushed. He had an olive complexion along with thick, black, wavy hair that was sweaty from practice, and green eyes that seemed to sparkle at the moment much like Ginny's. The whole effect made him look completely different from Harry Potter in a very, very good way.  
  
Mm... delish.  
  
"Jesse, this is Hermione. Vice versa." I shook his hand, which he had held out and smiled at me.  
  
"Don't you like his hair?" She asked, patting his head. "Although it's all sweaty at the moment." Ginny wrinkled her nose and wiped her hand on a bit of his shirt she tugged up, revealing his nicely toned stomach. I wondered if Ron would look like that if he played keeper long enough on the Gryfindor Quidditch team.  
  
I almost snorted out loud. Right.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two to talk. Can I borrow your broom to help Ronnie practice? Yea, thanks." Ginny said, answering her own question, taking the broom out of his hand, and kicking off the ground before anyone could protest.  
  
I looked at Ron who was shaking his head and mumbling about how cruel God was and that He had absolutely no mercy whatsoever by cursing him with such a horrid sister or something like that, adding a few curses here and there, as he kicked off to follow her in the air.  
  
WELL... SOMEONE just bought themselves an express ticket to hell.  
  
"How's Ron doing?" I asked casually eyeing the two specks circling around in the air. He, meaning "he" as in Jesse, turned to me and eyed me thoughtfully. "I think he's going to be pretty good with a little more practice... although I think he either has a problem with the nerves, or that whole hand-eye coordination thing of his is just messed up."  
  
I laughed. "God, he's not THAT BAD."  
  
"Yes, perhaps I'm exaggerating a bit just to make someone laugh." He cocked his head thoughtfully at me, a slight smile splayed on his lips. "Or maybe I AM telling the truth, because just five minutes ago, before Gin interrupted, he almost knocked me off my broom in an attempt to get back on his."  
  
A ten-minute banter erupted, consisting of me defending my best friend, and Jesse over there, making him look worse and worse than he actually was. While we were at it, we entered Hogwarts' main entrance and into the Great Hall. Few occupants were still seated, although I did notice a flash of someone's trademark silver-blonde hair, but quickly tried to push that to the back of my mind. The headmaster was also sitting there reading what looked like a letter.  
  
We seated at the Ravenclaw table, a few girls looking over at me strangely. This didn't bother me, because the fact that he was so easily talked to made me smile and relax in my new surroundings. As we started to change the topic to what interested us and other things, my mind started to wander to Malfoy. I snuck a few looks at him, noting his soft blonde hair that seemed messed up at the moment, perhaps from running his hand through it too many times. His dark eyes that were staring at the back of Jesse's head were clouded over.  
  
I shook my head to clear my thoughts.  
  
"What?" Jesse asked in confusion. "Did you say no?" As I started to explain myself, I shifted my full attention back to him. The fact that he was a sixth year didn't bother me the least. He was funny, nice, good-looking, and smart. Well at least I think he was smart, since he was in RAVENCLAW for god sakes, unless the Sorting Hat suddenly went insane and started putting random people in random houses.  
  
But for some reason I doubted that.  
  
The only problem with Jesse was that he was so easy to get along with. Which is not the problem, mind you. The problem was that he was starting to feel like a really good friend. A fake brother perhaps, like Ron and Harry. There were just no sparks.  
  
Well, at least not yet.  
  
Malfoy's POV  
  
Who the FUCK was THAT?  
  
Professor Rue's POV  
  
I ignored the letter for a moment, and eyed the students over the paper. I had heard Hermione Granger and her new friend come in from the result of the muffled slam of the doors. As I watched their animated conversation grow, my eyes wandered over to the only Slytherin sitting over at their assigned dining table. He seemed to be multi-tasking between studying and trying to glare black holes at what looked like the back of the new boy's head.  
  
I rubbed my temples, making circular motions. Soon, very soon I knew, a fight was going to have to be broken up, most likely between the two of them. And I also knew that my height and build was definitely not going to help physically pull them apart. Most possibly, I was going to have more injuries than both of them combined if I did anything of the sort.  
  
Damn, where did I put that whistle?


	7. Results of Attempts to Injure

A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Thanks so much to my ever-so-patient reviewers: Riku's Heartless Angel, Pigwidgeon188, Dracoisahottie13, Luna Gypsy, Alanpatty07, Criminally-Insane, and DragonSpirit7037.

And here we go...

Draco's POV

I sat there in Potions, getting more annoyed by the second at my "partner" who I KNEW was the one who messed up the potion (god forbid, it could never be ME), making the substance turn an lumpy brownish color, instead of the clear aquamarine color that it was supposed to form.

I snatched the stirrer from her and started mixing it for myself. "We're going to fail this, all because of YOU." I growled, and then scowled at her.

"You're being a idiotic pain in the ass, and how do you know it's MY FAULT?" She said it in such a matter of fact way, clenching her teeth, I noted to myself. The bell rang at the exact moment she finished, so it wasn't like I had time to come up with a sharp retort, or something like that. I watched as she swiftly crammed the fluid into the glass sample bottle and slammed it on Snape's desk with a lot more than a little vehemence and charged out the door, with me following closely behind her.

"Stupid witch," I muttered glaring at her as we walked to the same class.

"Excuse me?" She whipped her head around and stared at me, hair flying in all directions. I proceeded to walk ahead of her, but she clenched my wrist. I knew I was definitely able to wrench my wrist from her grasp, but I allowed myself to stop, now definitely angry. "AGAIN, YOU'RE BEING IMMATURE, AND A YOUR USUAL NAME-CALLING, BLAMING, ASSHOLISH SELF." The words stung quite a lot, I must say. I seethed through my teeth, "And YOU are a DAMNED, STUCK-UP, COLD, PRUDE, DIRTY-BLOODED EXCUSE FOR A WITCH."

She didn't say anything, or give any clue to what she was going to do next. In a mere millisecond, she had her wand out pointed right at the hollow in my throat, touching it lightly, though her eyes gave away the fact that she was, indeed in a mad rage.

Hermione's POV

I didn't realize the fact that Malfoy had taken his wand out and pressed the tip against the side of my forehead, until a second later and a slight pressure was felt. We were quite a sight, I mean, with me pointing my wand at the center of his throat while his head tipped awkwardly backwards, and him with his wand aimed directly at the side of my forehead causing my head to lean slightly to the right. His eyes blazed cold, gray fire, and I'm pretty sure mines did too. We stood there for at least ten seconds and locked eyes. I got a tingly feeling down my spine, as I wondered how possibly someone could get such gorgeous gray eyes locked with such hard, unfeeling emotion.

"You wouldn't dare." I muttered, barely opening my mouth to get the words out.

He shook his head, the slightest movement. "But you never know, do you?" His voice, gravelly and low, sounded tremendously sexy. I breathed out of my mouth. I swear, had I no self control, I would of jumped him right there in the middle of the hallway.

"MS. GRANGER AND MR. MALFOY!! PUT DOWN YOUR WANDS!!" I recognized the snapping, yet immensely worried voice of Professor McGonagall. Our heads moved the slightest quarter of an inch, yet our eyes remained locked.

"But..." He continued on, as if the professor had not spoken at all. "The question is, would you hurt me?"

I stayed quiet, refusing myself to answer.

"I didn't think so." His patient sneer gave away everything.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Someone shouted, and we were disarmed, wands flying over our heads and into the professor's hands. Malfoy's hands dropped coolly into his pockets and I folded my arms, still not looking at the professor and only regarding him in a careful, wary look.

"COME." Our transfiguration teacher seemed at a lost for words. On her right side, her fingers gripped Malfoy's forearm as if he were five years old and needed to be held by the hand in case he wandered off and caused trouble. She did the same to me. She stomped us off down the headmistress probably, amongst the hushed onlookers whose heads were probably wondering the ways to pass the news on, and how to achieve the goal of letting the whole damned school know by eight o'clock tonight.

As we approached the headmistress' office, Professor McGonagall practically shoved us through the double doors. We stumbled in, and met up face to face with the headmistress who looked like she had just burst an artery.

Obviously, she had probably been informed on what just happened.

"SIT." We sat.

She stood behind her desk, hands clamped tightly around the edge and screamed, "Are you two INSANE?"

She had quite a voice for such a small person.

"OR are you just UNCIVILIZED?"

I watched as Malfoy raised his eyebrows in calm question, most likely accustomed to being yelled in such a way, always being in trouble.

Unfortunately, she still seemed to think she had the duty of continuing to try and make us deaf. "Because you do REALIZE that only FEW PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD ARE BARBARIC enough to feel the need to BLOW SOMEONE'S HEAD OFF WHENEVER THEY GET TICKED OFF." Her hair was a mass of tangled blackness as she yanked it backwards. "PERHAPS, both of you have TEMPERAMENT ISSUES?" She said with emphatic sarcasm. "Or MAYBE we're just being IMMATURE AND STUPID. STUPID ENOUGH TO GET US EXPELLED!!"

My eyes widened. Since I was so trained at Malfoy, I hadn't thought about the consequences or anything else for that matter.

If I got expelled, I would shear his head off with a chainsaw. I swear it.

Draco's POV

Expelled?? I pushed it to the back of my mind for the moment. That subject had been threatened many times, though no professor ever acted upon it. I sat there, head lolling off my hand in complete boredom as she continued giving most obvious hints implying about how idiotic and brain-dead we are, and how when we grew up, were going to become complete fags if we kept this up. I silently laughed to myself. She was certainly the most creative yeller I have ever encountered in my life. I stole a glance over at Granger and noticed how this was having a humongous effect on her, and how she probably even believed the fact that she was going to become a bum on the side of the road, shaking a paper cup.

How sexy she looked at the moment though, with her hair a wild tangled, curly mass, probably from running her hands through it so much. Professor Rue finished yelling approximately fifteen minutes later, from the looks of the clock on her wall. She finally calmed down a bit, sitting behind her desk in a kind of defeated flop. "And from you two, of all people. Former prefects, and top students in your house? HONESTLY." She continued on, lecturing now. "Apparently, we have some... well, SOMETHING between you two that seems a BIT... unbridled."

Just a BIT unbridled, eh? I guess you could put it that way. I mean if trying to cause physical lasting damage to someone is up there with accidentally ripping a page in a textbook, then I guess, yeah.

"I won't expel you." I swear I saw Granger grow about two inches in her seat. "BUT there IS, of course, a need of some kind of punishment, or reform I prefer to call it, to help you remember that maiming someone permanently is NOT THE WAY TO GO." She sighed and tapped her fingers on the desk. "I have proposed a plan, that MIGHT help you get along." She rolled her eyes. "God, at least I hope it will." She muttered to herself, softly, yet loud enough for us to hear.

"Anyways, what do you think about spending the rest of the year, sharing a common room, sharing a bathroom, and having to sleep in separate bedrooms that are ATTACHED to that shared common room, therefore you MUST get along since it'll be complete hell if you don't?"

I was just about to tell her how shitty her plan was, just like how messed up her fucking brain was to actually do this to me, when she spoke up again. "Actually, you have no choice! Let's start moving your things this afternoon so you get settled by this evening. I hope this promotes some social skills between you two." She casually shrugged and smiled haughtily at us. "Now your excused, so have a nice day." She ushered us out, and as soon as the door was closed behind us, Granger spoke up giving me a look that could freeze ice. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!" She shrieked, gazing up at me with a horrified look. "I think I'd rather be expelled." I growled back in exchange.

"CHILDREN." A shrill voice came from within the room that we just exited. "More fighting, and perhaps I'll just join you by the hip. How's that?" I stomped off in the opposite direction.

We didn't talk for the rest of the day, I can tell you that.

Professor Rue's POV

I was finally settled in my seat, blowing my jet-black hair from my face, exhausted from raising my voice to such an extent. Not long after, Professor Snape walked in, an amused smirk of a smile on his face.

"Bravo." He clapped his hands slowly, and said, "I had no idea you could make such a lecture so interesting. Nice touches here and there." He raised an eyebrow.

"You were listening?" I intoned.

"Yes." The expression on his face gave away the fact that he probably thought only the most insane people would've not invaded someone else's privacy and eavesdropped.

I shook my head and rubbed my face. "I have no idea whether you're complimenting me or being sarcastic."

"A bit of both, I presume. A sarcastic compliment it can probably be called."

I laughed and got up, clapping his shoulder. "God, your weird as hell."

Had I been drinking a margarita at the moment, it would've come squirting out of my nose at the look on his face.

I was going to really enjoy this year.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to write! The next one will be longer and better, I swear it!


End file.
